Weak
by Saiyura
Summary: Leo felt his shell hit the wall before he was forced to stop and he spotted the sai coming in, like before on that rainy night on the roof.


**Weak**

"Dont' be a fraid..." Leo said holding onto his sword even as Mikey stood shell to shell behind him. He could feel Mikey shivering, after all you weren't everyday forced to fight your older brother... "We'll be fine... he'll understand..."

Mikey didn't feel the need to vocalise his responce as he shifted his footing into a wider stance as he looked at Raphael. His brother had left only that morning and returned even angrier than he'd ever seen him before. Michelangelo wasn't sure what it was that had caused him to lash out at his other three brothers; Leo Mikey could understood.

Slowly Raph began to cry as he looked at them all, "I..." he looked down to the left as the tears came faster. "Why?" he questioned something towards the two, Don was far to the left corner of the circular room. "Why, Leo?"

Leo didn't even respond as he watched waiting for Raph to say something more to explain his sudden violent attitude. Slowly Raphael looked up again at them all until Leo saw his eyes dark with such deep emotions. He had never seen Raph look like he had been forced to accept or face something... he gulped.

"Raph?" Raph looked at him before he tightened his grip on his sais. "Raph... what happened?" Raph bared his teeth.

"Leo, why!" he snarled out. "Why did you have to do that! I ... I didn't do anything to you and you just HAVE to do that!" Leo blinked as he felt Mikey shift behind him. "I told you ..." Raph looked deeply lost as he looked to the side. "I... I told you it didn't matter and you kept pushing..." Raph pointed his sai. "I told you, Leo... It isn't my fault. I ain't the weak one in this group!"

Leo watched as Mikey began pulling around to get behind Raph while the red banded turtle's attention was narrowed down at Leo.

"Raph, I don't know what-." Raph shook his sai chuckling. "Raph! I dont' know what has gotten into you, why you're-." Again Raph cut him off.

"Ya ain't just gunna brush this off, Leo... why don't ya tell them what ya told Masta Splinta... huh? Tell him how you think I'm 'wild' and 'off the hand' or... how you told him to just KEEP me trapped in da lair like some animal! Saying I'm too 'weak' !" Leo stepped back his eyes a fraction wider. His brother had heard his conversation... he had been ranting, angry...

Mikey reached behind Raph before he gave Leo a nod stating he was going for it. Leo knew he'd never get an inch close to Raphael this high strung, he had tried once when Raph was angry and that had caused him to lose. He had been cocky against Raphael, letting his brain think he really did have the advantage. He wanted to say 'No' but that would give Mikey away.

"Raph, calm down... I was just angry, I didnt mean it and I... I wouldn't let Master Splinter do that. He wouldn't-." Raph shouted 'Enough' at him before he charged even before Mikey had the chance to move. "RAPH!"

"I'm sick of your attitude, Leo! Sick of you degrading us because we aint 'up ta par'!" Raph sliced the air inches above Leo's plastron. "I'm sick of ya cocky tone when you say 'I can do betta, I can do that withoutta flaw'! Do ya think we aint... aint TRYIN'?"

"NO Raph!" Leo dodged another, or so he though before he felt a searing pain in his left side, he didn't take the time to see where Raph's sai had made the lucky hit as he was forced to dodge another. "I... I don't mean to be like that!" Raph wasn't at his senses as his words were fueling his own fury. "Raph!" Leo felt his shell hit the wall before he was forced to stop and he spotted the sai coming in, like before on that rainy night on the roof. He nearly closed his eyes thinking that Raph might actually do it this time even with his two brothers watching. Hearing their sreams as they tried to stop it but they never were a match for Leo or Raph's frontal attacks, or sibling battles.

Slowly Leo's eyes fully closed, if his brother killed him he'd die... or his brother would come to his senses when he spotted that Leo had actually relaxed, accepting this... "Leo..." he heard the low growl as he felt his right cheek split open and the blood lining the metal, cool but hot against his skin. "I aint weak... I aint blind... And don't ever... EVER," Leo looked up at Raph his eyes opened to see the tears on Raphael's face, "threaten me again." And Raph left pulling his sai out of the wall and away from his Leonardo still against the wall.

This time Raph had been closer... closer to actually taking Leo's life and again it was Leo's fault.


End file.
